


Heat Wave

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temperature's risin', it isn't surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-01-05

“It’s too bloody hot.” Fred swiped at his forehead with the back of his hand and leaned against the shelves. “Who’s idea was it to do inventory in the middle of the bloody summer?”

“Yours.” George huffed as he jumped off the shelf he’d been standing on to land opposite Fred. “You decided it’d be best to know our inventory before we got the influx of students coming in before school, so you’ve only yourself to blame.” He grabbed a sweating bottle off the cart beside him and tossed it to Fred. “Fortunately for me, I have you to blame.”

Fred cracked open the bottle and drank half of it, ignoring George grandly as he opened a bottle of his own. “The inventory, at least, was your idea.”

“How else are we to know when stuff’s been nicked?”

“That’s why we have charms.”

“True.” George finished off his drink and set the bottle back on the cart. “But, as brilliant as we are, we’re not always on the sales floor, so there is a possibility that a thing or two could find its way out the door.” He hitched his voice higher and clasped his hands together, batting his eyes. “For that, Hermione…”

“Sod off, you grand prick.” Fred flipped his brother off and finished off his own drink, sending the bottle back to the cart with a flick of his wrist. “If you hadn’t left certain things lying around…” He wiped his forehead again and then rubbed the back of his neck. “How much have we left?”

“Just a bit more, and I think we can call it a night.” George lifted an invisibility curtain that hid a slightly larger than normal closet and sighed. “We can do this tomorrow, I suppose.”

“It’s supposed to be sweltering tomorrow as well.” Fred sighed. “Don’t see why we have to inventory that. It’s not as if we’ve sold a whit of it.”

“You want to put it out on the shelves when there’s a very real possibility that someone would tell Mum what we’re stocking?”

“And how would that be worse than the lecture we received for selling things to the likes of Draco Malfoy? As if we would.”

“Yes, well, Mum’s finally gotten that we sold it to someone under the Imperious. Not our fault.”

“Never our fault directly,” Fred sighed. “Still…”

“Bill’s forgiven us.”

“Bill’d forgive Fenrir if he said sorry,” Fred snapped. “Bill’s just so bloody relieved he’s not a werewolf…” He closed his mouth and shook his head. “We were talking about those.”

George sighed and nodded, leaning against the side of the shelf. “There is a way…We could host private parties. Discerning adult customers only. I mean, it’s not everyone that walks into Borgin & Burkes and walks off with something. We could cater certain evenings to a certain clientele.”

“You’re daft.” Fred walked over and stood next to his brother. “An accidental side effect that we’re too frugal to toss. We don’t even know if half of them work.”

“Hello?” George dropped the curtain and he and Fred turned in sync as Hermione poked her head in the storeroom door. “You are here!”

“For that, Hermione…” George whispered under his breath.

“Sod off,” Fred responded in kind. “’Lo, Hermione. What can we do for you today?”

“Nothing much.” She walked into the room. “I was just doing a bit of shopping with Ginny and your Mum. They’re down the street looking for dresses for the wedding. I got hot. Thought I’d pop in and say hello.”

“Hot, are you?” George cocked and eyebrow and reached behind the curtain, pulling out a small silver packet. “Try this.”

Hermione caught the packet as he tossed it and surveyed it skeptically. “You’re not truly so daft as to think I’d try a Weasley product, are you?”

“It’s a simple cooling charm,” George assured her. “Same principle as Ice Mice only an all over cool.” He tilted his head and smiled at his brother. “Right, Fred?”

Fred nodded slowly. “Nothing to fear.”

“So why exactly are you keeping it behind the curtain?” She walked closer, waving the packet at them both. “Something tells me that if it were truly so harmless as all that, you’d be out of them completely.”

“There’s none on the shelf,” Fred managed. “We’ve keep all our new products back here to keep the competition from stealing them. We’ve had a bit of trouble in that regard. We’ve sold out up front, so we were just back here to get some more.” He leaned forward a touch and smiled. “Not scared, are you?”

George bit his lip to keep his smile in check. “Come on, Hermione? Don’t you trust us just a little bit?” He took the packet from her and opened it, offering the package back. “Give it a go?”

She narrowed her eyes. “So help me, if I sprout wings or feathers or scales or anything found in the animal kingdom, I’m going to hex you into a week from Thursday.” She reached in and pulled out the small blue candy. “Might want to work on the presentation a bit.”

“We’ll take that under advisement.” George turned to Fred. “Presentation, Fred.”

Fred’s eyes never left Hermione as she set the candy on her tongue, shivering immediately. “Right. Presentation.”

“C…c…cold,” She stuttered, her teeth chattering. “Cold.”

“Yes,” George agreed. “Very, very cold.”

She continued shaking, goose bumps rising on her skin. “What…what is this?”

“Just something to cool down that overheated temper of yours,” George leaned back again, arms crossed over his chest. “Of course, it does have a bit of a side effect.”

Hermione ran her hands up and down her arms and then gasped as perspiration freckled her skin. “What is this?”

“The colder you get,” Fred licked his lips as he watched her, her hands moving up to her shoulders, fingers trailing through the slick perspiration on her flesh before grasping the ties that held her sundress over her shoulders and untying them, “the hotter you get.”

Hermione closed her eyes, moaning softly as she clenched her thighs together. Her back arched slightly and she swayed from side to side, her nipples in high relief against the filmy material of her dress. “How…” She moaned again, tugging at her dress and pulling it down her body, exposing her small, pert breasts. “So cold. So hot.”

She shimmied out of her dress and knickers in quick order, her eyes wild as she moved closer, pressing her body firmly against Fred’s. He swallowed hard and grasped her arms, fingers slipping on her damp skin.

“Oh, God,” she moaned, pressing hard against him, edging her knee between both of his as she pinned him against the invisibility curtain. “Make it stop.”

George moved behind Hermione and pressed his body to hers, sandwiching her between himself and his twin. “You want it to stop, Hermione?’

“Yes,” she nodded, licking her parted lips. “So hot.” She shivered. “So cold.”

“We can stop it,” George assured her.

Her eyes met Fred’s desperately. “How?”

“Fred wants to get into your knickers,” George purred. “Or lack thereof. He’s wanted to for ages. Wants to find out how hot you really are, Hermione.”

She groaned and bit her lower lip, her eyes closing as George’s hands reached around and stroked her nipples lightly. “Oh.”

“He can stop the spell so easy if you want him to.” George met his brother’s gaze as Hermione rolled her hips against each of them in turn. “He can make it stop. We can make it stop. Or we can end the spell.” His breath stirred the hair against her shoulder. “Your choice, love.”

Fred’s hands rested on her hips, thumbs stroking the bare, sweaty flesh. He swallowed hard again and met her gaze. “Just a prank, Love,” he whispered. “A simple spell makes it go away.”

“So hot,” she whispered again, thrusting her chest against him, her breasts brushing against his thin t-shirt. “How do you…stop it.”

“A spell…” he stopped as she shook her head. “Oh. Oh.” He looked at George over her shoulder. “We…You and…I?”

“Both,” she begged quietly, leaning in to lick at his lips, stroking them with her tongue. He moaned into her mouth and caught her in a kiss, sucking her tongue between his lips. Vaguely he head George’s soft curse as his hands slid over Hermione’s hips, pulling her back against him.

She turned her head, breaking her kiss with Fred and finding George’s mouth. He groaned as she turned, naked body tangling with his as wound her arms around his neck. Fred looked desperately at George in the moments before his twins’ eyes sank closed, lost somewhere in the press of Hermione’s bare flesh.

“Fuck,” George hissed, pushing her away slightly to rip his own shirt off his back. He fumbled with his jeans as Hermione turned back to Fred, her fingers trailing down his skin, steam rising off the cloth of his shirt. He muttered his own expletive and caught her hands in one of his, using the other to tug his shirt over his head.

Hermione ran her hands down her stomach, fingers threading into the dark hair at the apex of her thighs. Fred shucked his jeans and shorts as she pushed her fingers down, parting the dark hair and pink skin. He echoed George’s groan and moved back to her, all three of them tangling together as George grabbed the invisibility curtain with one hand and let it pool on the floor before guiding them down on top of it.

Fred guided Hermione down onto the floor where she wriggled against the dark silver of the curtain, her body shining with slickness, her hand finding its way between her thighs. She was moaning softly, arching into her hand, up toward them. Fred and George moved in unison, sinking to their knees on either side of her, mouths moving each to one breast. Fred stroked her thigh, his hand brushing George’s as the eased their fingers in together, thrusting inside her as they each teased a nipple.

“So hot,” she murmured, writhing beneath them. George growled against her skin, his teeth grazing her nipple as he pulled back, finding her wild eyes with his own. “Make it stop,” she begged quietly. “Please.”

Fred eased his hand free of her as she sat up, meeting George’s lips with her own. She knelt before him, his cock brushing her stomach as she moved closer, licking and tasting his skin. He grasped her shoulders lightly as she moved down his body, threading her tongue through the sprinkling of hair on his chest down to his stomach. He caught his breath on a gasp as her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly as she bent her head and licked the slick tip.

“Oh…fuck,” he sucked air in through his teeth as she released him, turning back to Fred. He was lying on the curtain, staring up at her with bright eyes. She straddled him, the heat of her arousal hovering over his cock, bathing it. She licked his lips and kissed him, thrusting her tongue against his as his hands roamed over her hips and arse, pulling her closer to him. George’s hands found her breasts again and she broke the kiss, turning to face him.

Fred groaned softly, the sound melting into a low cry of relief and need as she lowered herself onto his cock without preamble, her long back arching above him, her arse against his stomach as she shivered, cold and hot and wet around him. Her hands held George’s as she lowered her head again, licking his cock until he moved closer, standing straddling Fred’s legs as she surrounded his cock with her mouth.

“Fuck,” Fred breathed as she began moving, pure liquid melting around him as she moved over him, her whole body stroking his cock, tight and hot and clenching around him. George’s fingers were threaded in her hair, tugging at it as she rocked toward him and back, her movements echoing the slow roll of her hips.

George hissed and shuddered violently, his skin whitening, the darkness of his veins standing out sharply. He closed his eyes, hips jerking, fingers tightening as he came, his whole body shaking. He pulled away from Hermione, gasping for air, falling against the shelves that lined the room. “Cold,” his teeth shattered. “Holy…cold.”

Hermione grasped her breasts, massaging and caressing them as George stared at her. Fred caught her hips and held her steady as she began moving faster, taking him deeper inside her. Her skin was cool as the flesh surrounding him grew hotter, the faint glimpses of her nipples as she tugged and teased them haunted the edges of his vision as she blew out a breath, the steam hanging in the air as she shivered hard, gooseflesh rising on her skin as she flooded him with unbearable heat.

He cried out, his own orgasm jerking inside her as her climax nearly burned his skin. His hands curled in the curtain, his whole body shaking as his skin flushed red. Hermione moaned above him and slipped away, panting and shuddering violently on the floor beside him.

“George,” Fred hissed his brother’s name, breaking him out of his stupor. George shook his head and nodded, whispering the spell that would break the hold on Hermione. Her breathing slowed as her temperature regulated, the sharp contrast in skin tone fading to a glistening pink as the perspiration began to dry. George moved forward and knelt beside her, his own body slowly heating back to normal as Fred’s faded, his skin slowly fading back to his natural pale. “Not so much like Ice Mice.”

“No.” George shook his head. “Good to know.” He glanced down at Hermione as she opened her eyes. “Hermione…”

“We’re sorry.”

“Damn sorry.”

“And if there’s anything we can do…”

”To make it up to you…”

“Do it again?”

Both twins opened their mouths then snapped them shut. Fred glanced at George and then back down at Hermione. “What?”

She sat up slowly, still shivering slightly. She reached over and caught her sundress in her hands and pulled it toward her, tugged it over her head. “Do it again.”

“What? You…?”

“Like it?” George’s brow furrowed. “But you’re…”

“Late to meet Ginny and your mother.” Hermione got to her feet and wiggled her dress down over her hips. She bent over, the fabric conforming to her curves. She caught her knickers on her finger and glanced down. “Would you?” George scrambled for his wand and cleaned them all up. “Thanks.”

“Hermione…?”

She smiled and walked over, planting a soft kiss on Fred’s lips. “Maybe this weekend? I think we’re coming back for dress fittings if they found something.”

“We…”

“Maybe there’s another product we could try?” She kissed him again then walked over and did the same to George. “And if not, maybe you could think one up?”

The twins watched her in a mixture of confusion and awe as she walked out of the storeroom, hips swinging and sundress flaring around her knees. George opened his mouth and then closed it, opening it again a few moments later. “Did that just…”

“Yeah. And we…”

“Yes.”

“With her.”

“Right.”

“Hmmm.”

George nodded and grabbed his jeans. “Well. We’d best get back to work if we’re going to be taking next weekend off.”

Fred continued to stare at the door Hermione had disappeared through as he pulled his own jeans on. “Yeah. I think we should start on that closet.”

George grinned. “I think you’re right.”

 


End file.
